No More Anymore
by angel'stears17
Summary: Everything about him was familiar but I didn't know him. There was something, something I was supposed to know. But I couldn't remember. He opened his eyes, his gaze burning as if he were looking into some part of me I didn't even know. Then I remembered.
1. Chapter 1

No More Anymore

Chapter One

Early morning sun beamed through my window. I blinked against it and sheilded my eyes for a minute until the stinging sensation stopped. Then I yawned as I stretched, waking me up fully. I made sure my hair was in my usual pony-tail before finally leaving my room to reluctantly heading for the kitchen. The raucous coming from there was the real resaon I was awake. As I entered, sleep still heavy in my eyes, I was greeted by a familiar sight. Everyone was grabbing for whatever food the they could get their hands on. Arguing about anything and everything, mostly who would get the orange juice next and who had taken too much of what. I stepped in unnoticed and despite the squabbling poured myself a cup of coffee. I took it black so I didn't have to worry about having to bite someone's head off for milk or creamer. I went to stand by the window and sipped my caffiene heavy drink as I observed the scene before me. I found my self smiling, taking everyting in. It just wouldn't be right without this to wake up to. It was....oddly relaxing.

"Kurt! Get off the table!" Logan roared as he strode in. Not a morning person. At all. My ears twitched and perked picking up the sound rising above the commotion. That's the thing with being a half-breed; the ears and tail come with the deal. Though the rest of me looks human, sticking out on top of my head are two cat-like ears and a tail is connected to my spine. The match my raven black hair because thanks to experimentation Iwas now half panther but that wasn't the extent of it. I was also given abilities which helped to land me here, not that the ears and tail wouldn't do that all on their own. I just call this place the mutant school be cause that's what it is and that's what we are. No reason to give it a fancy title.

"Ok,Ok." Kurt said with his thick German accent. Logan muttered something as he grabbed a mug and fixed himself some coffee, then came to stand by me.

"It never ends." He grumbled and took a drink.

"You know you love it. Admit it." I teased.

"Yeah that's it." He said sarcastically. I grinned and sipped from my mug. Everyone was clearing out of the kitchen now but as always the table was a mess. I rolled my eyes and finished my coffee and like every other morning cleaned up the breakfast mess which I did not partake in. It didn't bother me though it gave me something to do while everyone else waited to use the shower. I showered at night so it only took me a few minutes to get ready. I heard Logan sigh behind me as I loaded the last of the dishes into the dish washer. I turned around to see what was up.

"I dunno why ya feel the need to do that when they're capable o' doin' it themselves." He said. I shrugged. I didn't feel a need to explain myself. I did it because I felt like it. Simple as that.

After I set the dishwasher to run I headed to my room to get ready for my day. It was Wed. which meant school. I slipped into my favorite pair of jeans and a cute v-neck T. I wore little make-up and most days none. Today was one such day. So I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my shoes, and was the first one out the door. As usual.

I stared ahead of me, ignoring the the stares and wide-eyed expressions of people fixated on me. Occasionally I'd smile just to show I was friendly but it only freaked them out more when they saw my particularly long, sharp, pointed canines. Unlike Kurt, I didn't feel the need to hide my appearance. As far as I was concerned I was born like this since the testing began when I was an infant. So either they could take me as I am or not at all. Either way I didnt' care.

At school people tended to steer clear of me. And if they had anything to say a quick flash of my fangs fixed it real fast.

"Terra!" I rolled my eyes, hiding my face behind my locker door, as Jean walked up to me. She was smiling so much I thought her face had frozen like that.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, grabbing the rest of my books and slamming my locker. Jean was the only one Who insited on using my real name. "And it's Van." I corrected, glaring at her. The nickname was given to me by my mom, I don't know how she came up with it, when I was little and I'd be damned if I let what little I had left to remember her by disappear. I remembered very little about my past.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh. Sorry, Van." She said in an almost mocking tone. A low growl escaped my lips and threatened to erupt if she tested me further.

"Just tell me what's so important that you had to track me down. Then leave me alone." my eyes narrowed and I bared my teeth, just instinct.

"Um..." Jean faltered, glancing around at all the students who were now watching in anticipation. "...I'll just talk to you at home, 'kay?" She gave a quick smile and wave before turning sharply and hurrying to her 8th period class.

I sighed and relaxed my clenched fists. For some reason I just wasn't fond of her, if that's how you want to put it, and I wasn't gonna make the effort to change that anytime soon. I scanned the crowd for an opening then threw myself into the sea of raging hormones and hurried off to gym.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Since Jean and Scott may as well be conjoined twins I was stuck walking home. Again. With a back pack full of text books….jim-freakin-dandy. I was still working on getting Logan to pick me up…yeah….a hopeless case but worth a shot when you have a fifty pound backpack strapped to your shoulders.

I popped my headphones in and turned my I-pod on full blast. I didn't mind walking home though. It was fall, my favorite season, and I enjoyed all the colors. Plus this way I got a chance to be alone for a while. Sometimes I'd stop off at the park and take a walk through the woods. It was my way to get away and have some time to myself to think about things that were weighing on my mind. Mostly to try to tap into memories from my past that were lost to me.

As I was singing along in my head to some random song on shuffle, Kurt popped up beside me. So hard to be alone. But of all the people at the institute I enjoyed Kurt's company the most. He always found a way to make me laugh and pick me up on my worst days, meaning when I wanted to punch a hole through the wall…my room has had it's fair share of repairs. Logan wanted to strangle me each time.

"Hey," he said, "mind if I join you? You look like you need some company."

"Sure." I said flatly. The problem with the ear buds headphones or headphones in general is you have to have ears that actually fit them. So I couldn't pretend I didn't hear him when my headphones were basically just sitting on the top of my head. Wouldn't have mattered though. Stupid enhanced hearing. I put my I-pod away and we walked in silence for a bit.

"So it looks like you have a lot of homework…" Kurt said gesturing toward overstuffed bag, ready to rip at the seams and send books flying everywhere. He was trying desperately to start up a conversation.

"Yeah." I said. School wasn't my favorite topic but I wasn't gonna leave Kurt in more awkward silence. "Stupid chemistry teachers don't care at all about what other responsibilities we have. I mean I've got economics, algebra 3, and English stuffed in there. How about you?"

"I've just got some math. Hey maybe if you ask you can get Jean to help. Then you'll be done in no time."

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass." I said frowning at the idea

"Just a suggestion," he shrugged. A cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees around us and the gates came into view. Home sweet over protected home.

Instead of using our legs and walking to the door like semi-normal beings, Kurt grabbed my arm and simply 'poofed' us inside. An easier way of doing things but I do have two legs and a heart-beat and have no problem using them. I trudged up to my room and dropped my bag on my bed. I would take care of my homework later. Right now I wanted to sleep. I pushed the bag to the other end and crawled under the covers. I was out before my head hit the pillow. I guess that's what three nights with no sleep does to you.

"come one, Van, get up." someone nudged me on the shoulder. Then again. "Dinner. Lets go. Up." they said again. This time I knew who it was. Logan. I groaned and rolled over.

"I'm not hungry." I groaned. Before I knew what was happening Logan grabbed my sheets and threw them to the bottom of my bed. "Up. Now." it wasn't a question of if I wanted to or not. It wasn't a question at all. It was a "get your ass out of bed before I make you" I rolled my eyes, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up.

"Fine. I'm up. But I'm still not hungry." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You've been up three days straight. Ya need something to keep ya going. You can sleep all ya want after that." he said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever." my tail flicked back and forth in an annoyed manner. Logan turned and walked out the door. '_Typical only cares about-' _I stopped myself. He'd cared enough to make sure I didn't skip a meal. '_Hm that's a new one.' _I sighed and looked back at my backpack. _'Eventually' _I thought. I felt kinda bad as I entered the kitchen. _'I shouldn't have been so mean.' _I thought. Instead of seeing everyone, as I had expected, the room was completely deserted except for the remnants of whatever was supposed to be for dinner. I sighed. '_On second thought maybe he just wanted me to clean up.' _

"If ya move a little faster next time maybe they'll leave some for ya." Logan said as he walked in behind me.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up." I said sarcastically and went to get the dishes.

"With all the cleanin' up you do for 'em you may as well be the maid." he said leaning against the wall. I yanked the dishwasher open to find that the clean ones from this morning had yet to be put away.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" I slammed the dirty ones in the sink and, frustrated, started grabbing the clean ones. I wasn't in the mood for this or Logan at the moment.

"Hey easy with those. They ain't exactly cheap ya know."

I glared at him hoping daggers would shoot out of my eyes, unfortunately, that wasn't one of my talents. He shook his head and smirked.

"Sit down." he walked over and reached past me to the microwave pulling out a plate packed with food. "Here, kept it warm for ya. Now eat." he ordered.

"Thanks." I said in disbelief, carrying my burger and fries and someone's attempt at macaroni to the table. I sat down at the cleaner half and half expected to get some kind of lecture but instead I heard the clinking of dishes as they were being put away. I turned around and sure enough there was Logan, picking up where I left off. I wanted to start flipping out and asking questions like who he was and what the hell had he done with Logan but I knew I should just be grateful for this extremely rare act of kindness. So instead of opening my mouth to ask questions I took a bite of macaroni. And immediately wished I hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

"_Van…Van…Terra!" _a voice called in my head forcing me out of my sleep. I moaned and pulled the pillow off of my head. It was still dark and the clock read 1:00 AM.

"Yeah…", I said gruffly, aloud, knowing the professor would hear, if that's what you want to call invading your mind at least. Surprisingly, I didn't mind as much as I thought I would the fact that I was now up at 1:00 in the freakin' morning. It was better than dealing with the nightmares.

"_Get moving. There's a situation…", _and he left it at that. I was used to waking up to 'Get your feline rear in gear', the little good morning banter. Always fun. Instead I got serious mode. Not so fun. I mumbled something under my breath about how there must be some law against being woken up at some ungodly hour and how the situation can just go shove something in some unpleasant spot.

"_Van." _the professor warned.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm going." I said and rolled out of bed. Someone knocked on the door harder the necessary.

"Lets go!" Scott bellowed. I swung the door open and shoved him out of the way and headed for the hangar. People acted like I didn't know the drill.

The trip was surprisingly short. Which was good. Flying I like. Being cramped in a small area with a bunch of people, not so much.

"Alright," Logan prepped before we got out, "this is supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Lets not make it any more than that."

We all nodded, none of us wanted extra trouble. We had been sent out to retrieve a new mutant who, judging by our location, must have gotten scared and run off. We had landed in a forest a few miles from town. "Split up. We need to cover as much ground as possible." and with that we were off. We were given few details of what we were looking for. Just that we'd know him when we saw him. Big help. I decided I was gonna look for a fire breathing dragon. Just to occupy my time until we actually got a lead. So there we were Rogue, Kurt, and I wandering around searching every place thoroughly. The main objective besides rescuing this poor kid was getting to him before Magnet head and the lolli-pop guild did. It was mine and Kurt's little inside joke.

We had just come across a deer path, which made the walk a whole lot easier, when I was hit with this strong scent. Blood. A lot. And it was fresh. I was instantly on alert mode.

"Guys, pick up the pace. He's hurt. Bad." I said and hurried following the scent. We told the others and it wasn't long before we found a trail of thick red liquid. We moved faster and I raced ahead of the others. There was just something about that scent that was familiar to me. But what? Why? My heart skipped a beat and I slowed for a second when I saw the figure of the boy sprawled on the ground in a pool of his own blood in the clearing in front of me. I hurried to his side. The only sign that he was still alive was his the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. My ears perked up at every sound. Everyone fell in behind me and I had to remind myself that it was alright. I was on high alert and hate having people behind me. Toxic mix.

"Whoa, that's a lot of blood", I heard kitty state the obvious.

"If you can hear me open your eyes." I whispered to the boy, seeing if he was conscious. To my surprise he slowly and painfully eased himself up on one elbow and rolled onto his back, exposing the majority of his wounds on his abdomen. There was a sudden awkward silence as everyone sucked in their breath. The boy had my ears and his eyes were the same shade of amber, his tail was hidden in his now blood soaked jeans. His face was twisted into a grimace and he clenched his jaw against the pain.

It took me a few minutes to stop staring. Who was he? I didn't know him. I'd never seen him before. Yet he looked just like me. And why was he looking at me like that? I shook it off. I had a job to do. I put aside all these thing s and pretended not to notice as I ripped his shirt and made it into a tourniquet for a particularly large wound on his stomach. No doubt the cause of the majority of this mess. I looked at my handiwork but decided it wouldn't hold for that long of a hike back to the jet. I turned to Logan.

"We can't move him that far." Logan nodded.

"You two. With me." he took Kitty and Kurt, leaving me with a boy in critical condition, ok the kid was more or less my age but whatever, the two people I absolutely could not tolerate and one person I could. Smart. I decided to ignore them and pretend they weren't there. Rogue apparently had the same idea. She joined me instead.

"You gotta stay with us." I put my hand on his forehead. Yup, fever. Just what he needed.

"What's your name anyway?" Rogue asked him. Thankfully she was helping me find ways to hopefully keep him awake.

"Rei." was all we got and he struggled to say that much.

"Rei, huh? I like that name. Well I'm-

"Terra. I-" Rogue and I exchanged shocked looks. He started to say more but was out before he could finish. Who was he?


End file.
